Verge of Dying
by Stardust Terrastar
Summary: Her spirit and soul is on the verge of dying and no one is there to save her. Not even him. LucyxNatsu...


**All the jewels, all the treasures. Pretty dresses, and lovely gowns. Responsible maids and trustworthy butlers. A whole mansion and a lot of ranches **

I'm rich, I'm rich. But then I feel, like I just lost everything.

Like I don't have anything.

People from around the world, those I found in polluted area, their poor yet their richer than me.

One does not compare love from money, one does not compare family for riches, one does not compare contentment from gold and gems.

Because everyone knows, or at least I think so, that gold, gems, riches and money are nothing but mere accessories, useless decorations that will make you feel beautiful and richer.

They are things that will make other people envy you, jealous, to the point that they want to be like you. But, these are also things that will hide all your insecurities, things that will outshine your weaknesses and your flaws.

How beautiful? The magic of riches.

"Love, you seem down today, why is it so?' a gentle yet deep voice said as he snapped me out of my reverie. He kissed my neck and started caressing me and all I could feel was disgust.

'It is nothing,' I said in a flat tone as I kissed him back. Though deep inside, all I could think of is the lies, the bitter lies surrounding me.

I don't want this. I don't want to give myself, to be touched by a man who I do not love. A man who disgusts me with his lies and infidelity. A man who uses other people for his unwanted pleasures. A cheating husband if I recall correctly.

But, I do not have any other choice. I once had, but I blew it. Gave it to a man who cannot keep his word, who cannot keep his promises, who forgets.

He was known to forget. I've even heard this one news that he forget about something related to life and death completely. But I cannot blame him because still, my heart yearns for him to this very day.

In my mind, I still hope that I can have that warmth of his voice, the security of his embrace, his alluring eyes, the delectable scent he possess and those, those wonderful lips I yearned to give even but a quick kiss.

In my mind, I still hope he'd keep the promise he gave before we parted. That he'll one day save me.

Pain shot through me, jolting me back to the dangerous reality.

He was abusive when it comes to things like these. But I musn't cry because I musn't show my weakness. I must endure these as his noble wife.

This is what he wants and I have to give it to him as his husband, even though that sounded vile and wrong, that was the fact.

I am nothing but his property. I had no right to speak, to argue and to complain. He may use me however he likes, as much as I hate to admit it.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in my ears, but the only emotion I can feel was anger, hatred and disgust.

I stayed silent as he continued.

My mind wandered off again, back to the time when I was free, that I can do what I want, that I have all the things the I care for. The times when no one owned me. The time when I actually lived life.

I had real friends in exchange from these puppet like maids. I felt pain but with exchange for happiness unlike this numbing pain that I gained nothing out of. I had a family, and a home instead of an empty cage.

But, as I stated about a hundred times...I had love.

Love.

One thing that gems can't outshine.

Love.

One thing that money can't buy,

Love.

One thing that exceeds the value of gold.

Love. Love. Love. Love.

But love...is an oxymoron. It means two things. Its not pure happiness. There are times when you love someone too much that you'll do whatever it takes to protect them...him...that you also fall too hard when he forget, when he betrayed you.

And that is when you will let other emotions take in and take over love.

Anger and hatred, anger and hatred takes over your whole. But, it was better.

At least you know you are still feeling something. Being angry at this vile creature abusing my body is enough.

At least I am alive.

At least, I think I am alive.

Though I am afraid that one day, I'll start to feel numb and that I lose my grip on reality.

Afraid that one day, I myself will forget those times I had with him.

Natsu, wherever you are you pink haired, stupid, forgetful, dumb, heartless, caring, thoughtful, and handsome dragon slayer, please...

Please remember just one thing, for me. Please...don't forget about your promises that ties me to this life, the only thing that makes this life meaningful.

Even if you are now living in a happy family as I heard from the news, even if you have this beautiful girl who also has pink hair and this cute boy who has white hair, please don't forget your promises.

Even if you are busy, even if you are a well knowned mage, even if you moved on and accepted the fact that I'm just so far away, please, don't forget.

Even if you have the perfect wife, the one who is there with you, the one who provides you the things I wanted to give you, even if you have found your first true love, don't forget.

Even if it seems that to you, I was just a friend, a short term love that lasted for not even a whole year, please don't forget.

Because, I can't guarantee that I'll last long to even share the memory we had, I'm so sorry but I don't think my spirit can hold on anymore.

Because I think. I think that my spirit, my soul...is dying, and all that will be left of me is a lifeless living shell.

So Natsu, for me, don't forget your promise...your promise...

* * *

"_Master Jose please stop, I'll go with you, I won't speak a word, I'll tell my father to triple the price, just, don't hurt him anymore," I yelled as I hugged his deformed body._

_"Lucy, don't do this, don't," he said as he panted continuously._

_"I'm sorry Natsu, but can you promise me something?" I said as he looked at him straight in the eye. He nodded and I kissed him._

_"Promise me that you'll find me and save me, and lead me back home someday, be strong for me, and lastly...don't forget about me okay? That you'll keep our memory alive," I said as I smiled a little._

_"No, I won't let them, Lucy, I love you, I won't let these vile bastards get you," he said, angry but I can see that he'll die if he continue, only an idiot can't see that and unfortunately, Natsu IS an idiot._

_"The Master needs you, I can't, don't want to see anyone feeling pain anymore, so promise me Natsu, promise me," I sobbed as I placed my hand to caress his face and stare at directly at his eyes._

_"I promise, Lucy, I promise," he said and I smiled one last time at him before sharing a short, passionate kiss to him before leaving._

* * *

~End~


End file.
